


Trapped inside

by AlaskaMorgan1019, orphan_account



Category: Danti - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Chains, Confusion, Danti - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaMorgan1019/pseuds/AlaskaMorgan1019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'How did I get here? What am I doing here? What's going on?' Mark thought with a fearful look tattooed to his face. The poor man looked like a little boy who had just lost his mother in a humongous store. Much to his hysterical state; the panic worsened when the door opened. The light spilled into the dimly lit dungeon, down a couple stairs, and onto Mark's trembling expression. Cackling laughter and the shadow of the gangly monster from the restroom covered the shuttering male like a blanket.





	1. Open eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is Authors note plus background:  
>  I am a messed up person, please note that before reading. This book is going to include: a kidnapping, tons of kinks(i.e. Praise, tentacles, BDSM-ish things), and probably some bad grammar (but I will try my best to keep that to a minimum). 
> 
> I will be writing about the versions of Dark and Anti that I have in my mind. My Anti has one black eye with a blue iris, one normal eye with a green iris (that depending on mood can have green slime oozing out, running down his cheek), he has stretched ears (probably inch diameter) and a slender short frame about 5 and a half feet tall (a little bit shorter than jack in real life) . He has the darker green version of green hair that jack had in October 2016, and last but definitely not least slimy black tentacles (quantity varies upon situation). Dark is a bit taller than Mark, he about 6 foot, he's a bit more muscular, has a grey-ish/sick-ish tone to his completion, and he has Marks candy apple red hair ( XD is it possible to have a thing for unnatural hair colors). Dark has black soul-less eyes with bright blood red irises, also with prominent dark circles almost like black lines or eye liner around his eyes, like he hasn't slept in years.
> 
>      Updates every Sunday!!!  
>       
>  Anyway that's almost it. This is kinda based on beauty and the beast but also gay and more demonic... I guess..... idk the idea started out like that, but let's just see where this goes. I wrote a couple of outlines and have been changing them a lot. My end goal has been the same it's just how I get there, whether Anti be nice and caring or cruel and lifeless. I've bounced back and forth on that for seems like forever. I have also decided to write this entire book before I publish anything, this way I can have weekly and consistent uploads, for anyone who follows me. Another thing I noticed is that when I write now rather than back in Tough Love, I wrote more. Like rather than in the old book chapters didn't get above 600-700 words at most. Now, while I do pride myself on getting to the point but in this book I really did try to develop a story while I get to leave the reader in the dark (tehehe), it's mysterious. I tried to relay what Mark thinks of Anti through the words he 'uses' or are used for the demon. In the end I made Anti a caretaker, which I think I am mostly happy with. I am working on a outline for the flip of this story but that may be a little while off. I find I am a better writer when I have a clear mind, a mind clear of due dates and deadlines. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading. 
> 
> If you are still reading this I would like to give credit to my bf BD for being my editor and my fangirl. ❤️❤️❤️

"Mark! Where are you going we're supposed to be on stage in ten minutes!" Bob shouted out to the already far Mark.

"I'll be back in a bit, I'm just going to go to the restroom before we do this thing. Don't wanna piss my pants on stage!" Mark exclaimed as he briskly walked out, off to his destination.

Mark turned the corner to the smallest men's restroom he swore he'd ever seen. There was one other person in there, a shorter male with spiky dark green hair, using one of the urinals. He was wearing black sweater that was pretty baggy for someone of his stature, grey skin tight jeans and some worn dark green doc martens, they where almost as dark as the figure's hair but where also splattered in what looked like red paint of some sort. He must have been cosplaying as some demonic character because it looked like it must have been wearing a super light green almost white fountain. It looked very focused on its task at hand, so Mark decided not to say a short 'sup man' to brake to awkward pee sounds and silence. Mark unzipped himself then got to work.

"Sooooooo..... You're 'Markiplier'." The smaller male hissed out as to react to a surprise that was sub-par.

"Yes, yes I am!" Mark replied with a smile, "Are you a fan?" He inquired with his ego growing a bit.

"No, but I have some friends that won't stop talking about you. You do seem all that though." The man turned and winked with his 'normal' eye.

"Thanks?" Mark said unsure of how to react. He watched as the creature struggled to rezip itself within its poor choice in leg wear, then while the man was still staring at the ground, it walked to the sink to wash their hands.

"You know a nice looking guy like you shouldn't be walking around all alone like this " The soul said as it looked in the mirror up at its reflection to check that its hair was still in place and then up at Mark's muscular back visible through his light coverage. Mark was blushing as he was finishing up. He turned around to see the figure's sharp toothed evil smile gleaming at him.

   "Who knows what could happen." It tried to say seductively but ended up saying as if he was a little kid trying to persuade someone to buy his lemonade by saying it is vegan.

Mark smiled at the cute male as he waked over to the other sink to wash his hands.  "Hon I'm real sorry but I think I can handle myself. If you are so concerned about my safety though, you can walk me back to the main stage and I may be able to talk some stagehands into letting you and your friends watch the show from backstage." He flirted back, looking at the younger creature's ass.

"No sir that's not what I meant, " The man said as it rolled its eyes like an annoyed teen that no one can understand; he fumbled with something in his pocket.

   "What I meant is you need people to protect you from people like me!" It exclaimed with a cackle as it suddenly disappeared from next to Mark and appeared behind him as if out of nowhere and plunged a syringe full of a green poison into the older's neck. Mark started to fade in and out of consciousness as the figure stood over him and laughed manically.

Time skip to a what seemed like just a couple hours later:  
    Mark awoke in a mess of chains and confusion. He looked down at himself; his shirt was torn, his jeans wear ripped and one of his prized red sneakers was missing. The poor man looked like he was falling apart at the seems. His arms were chained above his head and his ankles were chained together. As he looked around, he found he was in an unfinished basement. Cement walls and floor lined his prison, bookshelves decorated with ropes, whips and mysteriously unknown objects, all the while a hint of an undefinable odor stunk up the air. Mark couldn't place it but it was most like a mix of the familiar scents flavored lube and mold. The smell and the unusual predicament Mark is in was starting to give him a distressing migraine.

'How did I get here? What am I doing here? What's going on?' Mark thought with a fearful look tattooed to his face. The poor man looked like a little boy who had just lost his mother in a humongous store. Much to his hysterical state; the panic worsened when the door opened. The light spilled into the dimly lit dungeon, down a couple stairs, and onto Mark's trembling expression. Cackling laughter and the shadow of the gangly monster from the restroom covered the shuttering male like a blanket.

"So you're awake now! This is going to be fun! You are going to be back to your old self in no time! Come on baby, come back to me!!" It both choked and cooed out of it's sharp toothed jaws. "I'm here for anything you need baby! Just come back to me!" The creature said as it gently placed its warming palms on the mans' pale and frozen with fear face. "PLEASE I NEED YOU!!! STOP HOLD HIM FROM ME!!! I NEED HIM!!! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!!!" It began to shake and slap Mark's limp body.

"I-ii d-don't know w-what you are t-talking about." Mark sniffed out between his tears. The lanky creature that started to look more like a young man now, it got down on it's knees in front of Mark to look him in the eyes.

"Sure you do honey, j-just relax and remember. It will come to you and-dd he will come back to me. Jus-just arelax please ..... please." It said with it's fear and concern falling out of the cracks in it's voice. The demon fell back from it's position in front of him, hugged it's knees and began to sob, while rocking itself back and forth for comfort.


	2. Just remember

    Mark looked at the rocking male, something about him was making this all a little too familiar, like de ja vu. 

    The demon wanted something from Mark; but sadly, he didn't remember anything off the top of his head about him that was or maybe even is a part of his life. Mark didn't remember anything about a life that involved this small man. He couldn't remember anything. Mark always had the will to try to help others before himself. This life principal was what he was taught from a young age. So when a small being is distraught and bawling into it's knees in front of him, and he isn't capable of being of any service; he feels bad and he feels like a bad friend. He may not know this man in front of him that well, but he knows he wants to help him and wants to be there for him. The small figure looked so helpless and alone in this world it was truly saddening. It need a friend to be there for it and it only. The figure's sniffles slowed as he began to try to stand up with great wobbly fashion. 

    "Well, sir, if you do not remember yourself I have no choice but to leave you here until you do." The man fell back down to a kneel in front of Mark and grabbed his face softly in its, now, cold as ice palms. "Dark, I know you are still in there. Please I need you, I miss you, I love you. Come back to me. It's been too long. I need you." It's tears flowed once more. 

    "What can I do" Mark said as softly as humanly possible, to not disturb the already woeful creature in front of him. 

    "Dark, just remember. Please." The younger sniffled "please...." It leaned over to the chained man and put its arms around his neck with its forearms resting delicately on the humans shoulders. Green tinted tears fell from the soul's windows, they acidly burned the humans flesh though the rips in his thin shirt and the wounds the mere mortal had gotten conciseness with. But the figure's sobs that leaked vocally into Mark's ear hurt the man deepest, as Mark was still chained and couldn't comfort the younger man back with a nice warm hug, all he could do was sit there and try not to squirm in pain too much.

    "What was I?" Mark choked out in the almost silence. The small noises of it's sniffles and it's tears tingling and burning the older man's skin and flesh, filled the room.

    "Dark, please don't do this to me.... you were mine, we lived here, and we died here. You were my friend, my lover, and my soulmate. It feels like it has been an eternity since we have been together. I feel myself growing weaker. I need you. You are my other half. You need me." It sobbed more as if the tears as if had a purpose, as if it's tears were working to bring back what he had lost, all the while Mark withered and jumped in the pain from the flood of acid tears.

     "Tell me more, I really want to remember." Mark said through clenched teeth as he was trying not to hiss in pain too much.

     "I can't" It sniffled back in an almost inaudible response. The small helpless man continued to messily bawl on Mark's shoulder, he didn't want to disturb the already very hysterical man. Mark just sat there and tried to remember. He tried to remember the scent, the younger man's face, the place, the feelings and the chemistry, but nothing came of it. Then as if out of nowhere the small being began to stir, it suddenly stopped crying and stood up as if this short heart to heart had never been uttered.

     "I really wish you would remember, sir, but sorry I haven't got all of my day to waste on the living." The facade of a strong man faded as soon as the it turned to go up the stairs. After just a few steps forward the man fell into tears, his mask expired and his walk wobbled. 

      The creature hobbled up the stairs he came from, looking back only once to show Mark his sorrowful expression. The poor demon looked so dramatically miserable in the flood of light from the hallway, a green tint highlighted his face in an unusually memorable way. Mark knew him from somewhere, the clouds in his mind felt as if they were beginning to fade.


	3. Remembered

The memories of the creature was starting to clear; still the as it walked away and up the stairs, Mark knew that he was doomed to be here for a while if not forever. Mark's memory was only quickly sharpening when the soul was near. When they were in contact was the best situation, Mark could feel the burn of his mind trying coming back to him.

Time skip:  
It felt like it must have been days before the creature came back. Though this time it came back with a large tray of good smelling food. It wore a black suit with a dark green under shirt, some wine red loafers and a black tie. The man had no green glow to its face now, if anything he had an almost fake peachy pink tint as if he had put some makeup on. Its hair had been spiked up with gel and now it was visible that the creature had inch diameter gauges and snake bite lip piercings. He was wearing a pair of dark green glasses, and it was now that Mark could see the creature had one eye with an oddly 'septic-ish' green pupil and one that was completely black with a glowing electric blue pupil.

"So my dear darkimoo, clearly a normal human male would be severely dehydrated and starving by now...... My my my a week can go so quick. It's almost like I left you in here for longer., but oh no my poor baby, I made sure to it was only a week. AND look honey... I brought you your favorite meal.... remember, you used to love my chicken and dumplings. You used to say it reminded you of some place you went when to a lot you were little.... I think it was barrel cracker maybe." The man cooed as he sat the tray down in front of Mark about 2 feet away on the unfinished cement floor, then walked to stand right in front of the chained man. Mark could have sworn it hadn't been a week but then again it could have been. The decrepit old and falling apart at the seams basement Mark had been trapped in for all this time didn't have any widows; so, for all he knows it could have been anywhere from four days to a maybe even a week like he said.

"Cracker Barrel." Mark answered softly to the front of the souls pants.

"Ahhhhhhh yes baby, now I remember, it was Cracker Barrel yes, look at you honey. You're helping me remember you more too. You are always just sooooo smart, ya know I always loved that about you, you were just so smart and always want to learn. " the soul reminisced while unlocking the chains from Marks wrists

"I remember when we would go out and lay on the roof and you would tell me about the stars. Sometimes your eyes would twinkle more than the stars. As you would look at them and point out the specifics, I would watch your sexy red and lifeless eyes start to fill with hope and twinkle of a life that hadn't been lost too early." It said as he began to work on his ankle chains.

"It was soooooo hot and you would get furious when I would cut you off mid sentence with a lustful kiss. You would pull me off of you finish your sentence, tell me off then kiss me back even harder. Those were the best times. We were truly in love." 

"I'm sorry." Mark chocked out as he laid on the dirty ground. The feeling was coming back to his arms for the first in days, his knees got relieved for the weight that had left them bruised against the cement.

"What for my dear, you are here now, you are finally turning your normal skin tone. You are coming back to me. Your are becoming your old self." The figure cooed as it crawled over to the very weak Mark. The creature delicately picked up Mark's torso and put him carefully on its lap. The tray scooted itself towards the couple, the dainty soul picked up a fork with some of the substance on it and as he was feeding a baby he fed the almost lifeless Mark. 

"who are you..... and...... who was I?" Mark tried to say between fork loads.

"Awww baby. I'm yours, I'm Antisepticeye but you just called me Anti. And you're mine. You are Darkiplier but I just called you Dark. You were never really fond of that name but you loved me so much that every time I would call you that you began to boil a little less till it became like a little pet name. You loved me and I love you." Anti said as he unbuttoned his blazer to pull out a water bottle 

"Now you may not be completely alive but you still need water, so drink up my baby." Anti huffed as he pulled Mark to make him sit up. Mark reluctantly sat up; as weak as he was originally, he was beginning to regain his strength. 

Mark could now grab the bottle, he sat up on his own too. He tuned out Anti as he tried to drown himself by drinking so fast. The fatigue from his days that he was chained up, now seemed to have vanished. Mark felt like he could do anything, he felt like he could take off up the stairs and hopefully out the demon's front door to freedom. But something inside compelled him to stay, as if that something inside of him really loved the talkative monster sitting next to him. Mark decided to stay put with his new found strength. 

"--- eating and you said 'I wish we had more goo!!!" Anti laughed at his own story and Mark not wanting to be rude forced out a laugh too. The soul look right into the mans eyes and smiled. 

"I'm so glad you are back! I know you are because I know that laugh was forced. I know no matter how unfunny I can be you always try to laugh to make me feel good." The pink faded from the demons cheeks and became replaced with a green tint almost the same color as his eye. Mark tilted his head as a new thought popped into his mind. 

"I think I'm remembering you." Mark exclaimed in a quietly relieved tone. Anti got up, and quickly positioned himself on Mark's lap. The soul caressed the mortals face in his warming hands and graced its forehead with the contact of the mans.


	4. I'm out

     Anti pulled his face away from Marks, he looked at the mans lips then to his eyes. As they stared at each other, Anti was showing his partner a very sharp, devious and toothy smile; and Mark was half smiling too, but also he was trying to figure out what was going on with Anti's face. Its face looked like it was blushing but instead of the normal 'face turning red' thing, its cheeks were starting to have a sort of 'sick-ish' green tone. The demon didn't look to be ill but he started to look paler and more green in the cheeks. His skin tone looked to be, an almost white, mint green. The strange tone turning of the creatures skin was slightly unnerving, Mark remembered this tone from the restroom at the convention, he thought it was makeup then but now it seemed normal, almost natural.

    "How 'bout I take you up stairs and have you take a shower? Would that be okay with baby?" Anti cooed while placing his now warm hands on Mark's cheeks and rubbing his thumbs on the mans cheek bones.

    "Okay... ummm ... do you have any... ummm... of Dark's old clothes?" Mark stammered out as the warmth from Anti's hands comforted him.

    "Sure honey, I left all of your things in the closet where you had them. I'll get them for you while you're taking your shower. Okay?" The soul said as if he was talking to a child. Anti got up off of the human dusted his suit off a little bit and began to walk towards the looming stairs. Mark looked up at the creature as it strutted and thus tried to follow. The poor man looked like he was inebriated and Anti could see this. The soul went back to Mark, put the mortals arm around his shoulder and its arm around the mans waist. Now that Mark was stabled, the couple slowly made it up the stairs as they creaked with every step.

     "I really missed you, this house is wayyyy too big for only one soul to inhabit it." Anti said as he looked over and smiled at Mark

    "Well I guess I-I'm sorry for taking so long." Mark apologized kind of insincerely as they finished the stairs.

    "Nah it's fine babe, you're here, with me now. It's going to be all fine and dandy from now on" Anti toothily smiled as he exclaimed this with pure joy. The creature still had the mortal on his arm as they finished the last couple of steps. Then as soon as they were able to stand on flat ground Anti switched his grip to be a hug and for the first time so far; Mark wasn't happy to have the opportunity to hug the creature back, he actually felt like he was slightly trapped in the monster's grip but also with in the walls of this fortress. After a few seconds the couple continued walking and Mark got some strange new thoughts in his head. Like, 'Ya know once I get a little bit stronger.... I could possibly escape this place' or 'I wonder where the door is?' His thoughts continued to wonder as they ambled more through the house. The place was furnished like any normal home; in the living room there were a couple of nice couches and a nice TV, also a nice and shiny kitchen complete with a dinning room and a few china cabinets. It was just like a semi-normal house except for the long, almost endless, hallways. It seemed like there was just door after door after large gothic window after door. The hallway just seemed to lag on and on.

    'No I definitely can't escape this maze of a house...' Mark thought to himself.

"Thanks for getting that silly thought out of your head honey. It was starting to worry me!" The creature said out loud as the human looked over at it. The couple finally turned to one of  multitude of doors and the demon opened it.

   "Here we are!" Anti exclaimed with an arm held out as it was showing off a brand new car.


	5. I tried

     "Thanks." Mark said as he unhooked himself from Anti and walked in to the room. 'This is nice, I guess' he thought 

   "You're very welcome baby!" It smiled as it stood in the doorway and stared at the man. The creature walked in too, over to the shower knobs and fumbled around with them for a while until finally warm water flowed. 'This is awkward. He really wants me to take a shower.'

   "Ya know you can get undressed around me, I've seen you in more compromising positions before. It won't really be anything new, I promise!" Anti giggled. Mark blushed as he took the demon's word and took off his shirt. 'So we've been intimate.'

     "Okay I may have lied a bit, but you look only a little bit buffer and a lot less grey than the last time I've seen you like this" Mark looked down at his hands and saw them to be a new shade of grey, granted it was like his normal tan skin tone had been mixed with a white-ish grey. He looked back at Anti with a puzzled look but it just kept looking at Mark as if he was a god, he even drooled a bit. 'Okay I kinda want to leave, this guy is creeping me out, why am I turning grey, what the hell is going on with me, Anti any comments?'

    "I'll stop here then until I get some privacy." Mark mockingly smiled back to make fun of the creatures newly star-struck nature. Anti huffed then perked right back up. 'This guy is so weird' Mark thought, 'Wait... why isn't he talking back? Hello Anti hello!!'

   "Oh, no problem man. Ya know what.... " The creature said as he slowly and nervously back out of the bathroom. "I'm gonna go get you some towels, you can finish undressing and then you can just hop in the shower while I'm gone!" It exclaimed as he turned and ran down the hall. Mark quickly shut and locked the door behind him, then began to examine the room. He saw a nice walk-in shower, a huge bathtub, a very "extra" porcelain sink, and a quaint toilet with a medium sized window right above. Mark went to go stand on the toilet to look out the window. The window outlooked a yard with some bushes to his left and right, and trees out in the background. 

    'I could probably open this window all the way and  escape.' Mark stood on the toilet lid and propped open the window. He looked out then back into the room, to scope out the room, then he put his arms out through the window and pulled himself up. Mark got his head and arms out the window when he heard some knocking on the door. 

    "Marky I got you some towels!!! Please let me in baby..." Anti cooed while trying to be seductive through the door. Mark ignored him while he pulled himself up to the window.

     "Marky please open the door!" Anti asked with a little bit of worry noticeable, Mark ignored him again.

     "Mark open the door, I know you can hear me." The creature playfully yelled. Mark was already a little bit outside.

     "You open the door or I will." Anti said sternly. Mark was about halfway outside.

      "Okay you've made your choice." The voice scratchily boomed from outside the door. Mark was almost all the way outside, only his lower half was still in the room as the door was burst open. Pieces of door scattered everywhere, "Sir, I must ask you to come to your senses, I am here for you and your beautiful ass" Anti angrily cooed and cackled as Mark was flailing, trying to crawl out the window. The man could hear cloth ripping "I TRIED to get you to see MY SIDE... I TRIED to make you see MY WAYS" Anti yelled as Mark felt something reach through the window and wrap around his waist. Mark started screaming, and was flinging his arms and legs around as much as he could as to fight what was bound to happen "Awww is the poor baby SCARED, if only HE WOULD HAVE STAYED INSIDE." Anti's tentacles wrapped around the mortal a little tighter as to not strangle the man but enough to have a grip on him. He pulled the man back in the room and tossed him gently on the floor, as not to hurt him too much. Mark sat against the tub and looked up at the monster with only a little bit on fear consuming him, but the man was mostly wondering what was coming out of its back. The creature was huffing and puffing as it was trying to calm down from the previous events, avoiding the human's eye contact.

    "What are those things?" Mark inquired with his gaze locked onto the soul's breathless body, the man felt a slight tingling around his mid section. The mortal moved his hand down to investigate as his gaze was still locked on the creature. He wiped some green goop from where the tentacles were, stood up and looked at Anti.

    "They are nothing... huff... just get in the shower." Anti said as he glared at the man.

     "They are clearly not nothing, I'm looking at something. You hav---" Mark rambled on as he was staring at the monster.

    "Just get in the shower." Anti yelled, the creature was trying to retract them back onto his person but was finding it difficult and painful.

     "I'm not getting in the shower til you tell me what they are, what you are and what I am." Mark said as he stamped his foot on the ground like a child.

     "Mark I'm not playing. I need you to get in the shower and clean yourself. Now!" Anti yelled back at the 'child'

     "No" Mark stamped back as to make the creature get tired of him and just tell him what's going on. 

     "Yes" The demon growled back.

     "No" Mark taunted.

      "Yes" Anti roared as he put his hands on Mark shoulders. The shirt-less and slightly slimy man looked down to the soul.  
     
      "Make me!" Cockily smiled the mortal.


	6. My relief

       Mark cockily smiled as he was looking down at the little guy that was steaming with anger. Anti quickly jerked his hands from the mortals shoulder to behind his head. The creature brought his head closer and closer until their lips were together. The man's eyes widened from the initial shock of the interaction but soon mellowed out as he became involved. Anti tilted his head slightly to the left as to provide relief so they could get closer. Mark opens his mouth to let his tongue explore the souls saliva covered fangs. The situation of the sin was getting to be oddly amazing. It seemed as if their interaction was the answer to why Mark was staying in this prison. The human was just starting to enjoy the kiss when Anti pulled away.

     "It seems the role have been reversed." Anti smiled and started to giggle. "I was always the tease and you were the hot head. It was sexy when I would tease and make-fun of you til you were steaming. It was fun, almost like our version of floor-play."

     "That does sound like fun." Mark said moving his hands to Anti's hips as his eye's irises turned blood red and began to glow.

     "Down puppy, just strip and get in the shower already." Anti commanded.

     "Okay. But you either have to leave the room or put your hands over your eyes." Mark ruled with his arms crossed. 

     "Why are you embarrassed?...." Anti hissed and crossed his arms to mock the man.

     "No I'm not." Mark tried to hiss back.

    "Whatever"Anti shook his head and went to sit on the toilet lid. It watched Mark to see how much farther he would go before he turned around to check to see if it was watching. The man took his dirty old socks off and tossed them on top of his shirt. Mark's beautiful hands then went to work on his belt buckle. The man unhooked the belt from around his waist and lively pulled it out of the loops that held the item to his body. Mark turned around to make sure Anti wasn't watching the show he was putting on. The monster was sure enough just sitting there enjoying the view. Mark put his folded his belt in half and smacked it in his hands, Anti had chills running down is spine. 

      "So what did I tell you, baby." Mark mocked but weirdly enjoyed calling Anti his baby.

      "Whatever, I was just admiring the sexy view." Anti smiled as he still had his arms crossed, two blackish green slimy tentacles squirmed out from behind him to cover his eyes. Mark turned back around to take off his pants and throw them onto the pile too. Mark then hooked his thumbs in the elastic of his boxers when the soul wolf whistled. The man quickly turned back to glare at the creature but saw that Anti was still in the exact same position that Mark last saw him in. Mark turned his back once more and slowly finished removing the undergarment. 

      "Your human form has such a cute ass." Anti giggled "You would always say that about me too. I think I finally get why you asked all the time if we could role play, one human and one monster. It was pretty fun but I was never one for being a submissive bottom like you wanted, though.... you always did really like a fight." 

     Mark just smiled at the soul and stepped into the running shower. The human washed and lathered his hair and body. Anti was just sitting on the toilet lid when an idea popped into his head. He slowly, as to not make that much noise, slid one of the tentacles in behind the man and slithered it around his hip to the man's member. The tentacle wrapped around it and rubbed the head with the tip of the tentacle. The limb started to act like a hand on the hardening penis, moving up and down the shaft. Mark was melting in the monster's touch, the action of the sene was getting to the point where Anti knew if he went any farther Mark would have cum. So along the lines of the first lust filled idea, Anti decided to quickly strip and sneakily hop into the shower with him. The creature stopped jerking and turned the man around to face him.


	7. Payback (smut)

Mark looked down at the small man as it quickly grabbed the sides of his face and lustily kissed him. The interaction seemed to be driven by what Mark guessed to be a lifetime of repressed urges and loneliness. Anti was so happy to be back in Mark's (or Dark's) company. Mark didn't notice anything around them as the smaller deeply kissed him. The mans hair was reddening; he was growing taller, more muscular and grayer. Their height difference was growing but Mark wasn't paying any mind to the new upgrades as he started to need to lean down a bit and Anti needed to be on its tip toes to keep the connection. This lovely creature was the only thing on Darks mind now. 

The creature's serpent-like tongue was finding it's way around the mortal's mouth. The soul still had one tentacle on the man's pulsing member, Anti moved his beautiful and lush lips down to work on Mark's neck trying to find the places it could reach that would make him squirm and moan. The figure grabbed the man's wrists and held them up against the wall of the shower so Mark was in almost the same position he was in for the past week. Mark had to now squat down a little bit to see the partner eye to eye. The soul made sure that it didn't move to tentacle that was wrapped around them as to keep Mark on edge and to not give him any more pleasure. Mark tried to move his hips back and front to get some friction from the situation but to no avail the tentacle stayed still ,in place, on his member. Anti found a spot on his collar bone the made the man loudly moan, Mark didn't even know he had a place like that there but he was loving being explored. Mark was on edge as he looked at the soul with want in his eyes. 

"Anti please..... I ... need to..." The poor mortal whimpered.

"Baby come on..... you need to what.... now use your words..... I know you can!" Anti seductively whispered into Dark's ear between the kisses and love bites. 

"Please I really..... need to....." Mark huffed as he began hyper ventilating in over stimulation. His neck became littered with bruises and bites.

"Well .... no I'm not going to let you! The fun hasn't even begun!" The creature growled as it knew he was only starting and Mark was right where he wanted him. It tightened the tentacle around the base of Marks penis to ask like a cock ring.

Anti turned Mark around so they were front to back. The monster contorted him with the help of its multitude of slimy friends. The man was held in compromising positions with his nice round ass sticking right out to were Anti felt like he could do what he pleased. The creature bent down behind the restrained being and used his hands and claws to grab and separate the humans cheeks. Anti played with the ass in his claws a bit, spanked the man then kissed and bit the newly reddened skin. After a few more spanks, the soul licked its lips and held his ass with the soft palms of it's hands.

"Oh honey.... you are going to love this!" The figure said as it kissed and sucked around the man's asshole. Anti licked and bit the tender skin, the man soon became glad he was basically suspended by the souls helpers. After the initial shock of pleasure Mark felt he was able to regain his balance. This was a different type of interaction, different than any type he had endured before. He may have done something like this before to a female but never had this or anything like this done to him before let alone by someone of the same sex, this was new and very welcomed. Then it all stopped at once.

"Baby I know you enjoy this but I'm going to have to ask you to stop pushing your ass in my face. Okay or I'll have to get ruff." Anti seductively growled. A rush of pleasure fell over him as the feeling soon returned from Anti's glorious tongue. The man moaned and screamed as this wonderful and breath-taking feeling once again consumed him. But as soon as Mark got lost in the moment again when it was once again taken from him. 

"Honey this is your last warning, I know I don't breathe but I feel like you're suffocating me." Anti angrily cooed. "Actually never mind the extra warning!" Mark yelped as the creature sunk his sharp claws back into the man ass. It left a couple more spanks and bites as Anti started to stand up straight from his position on his knees. Kissing and licking different areas of the man's back as if it had a purpose, as if Anti was trying to spell something. Mark relaxed even more as the monster behind him found the spots on the mortal's collar bone once again. Anti had the man eating out of his hand now; it felt like it could do anything that it what to him, like for once Dark wasn't in control. The human began to grind on his dominant partner and Anti didn't really mind. After a couple of minutes the creature gave into the suggestive moment happening on his nether reagins. The soul wrapped one of its hands around front to the man's nipple and the other to his asshole. Anti fingered Mark until it thought he was ready, knowing it was man's first time receiving anal in centuries. The monster slowly inserted on of his tentacles in Mark's backside and pumped it in and out for a little while before adding itself to the party. Mark moaned louder and louder, louder than he had ever moaned and groaned before. 

"Oh my god, Anti are you an angel or something." Mark groaned out. 

"Oh no..... far from it..... my dear." Anti said between its lip work.

"Oh that interesting" Mark said in a newly found deeper voice. "What are you then, my baby ?" 

"The same thing you are honey" The soul answered as it unwrapped the tentacle from around the man's penis, thus letting him orgasm and cum better than he ever had before.


	8. Remembrance

With that Mark lost all feeling and limply fell, Anti was luckily there to catch him as the rest of his soul left the body. The creature looked down at the greying being in its arms though a blurring eye; Anti had finally got what he wanted for decades, whether they knew it or not. Mark was now finally gone and Dark was once again the only thing in the world that Anti cared about. This moment was too precious and emotional to move on from but the demon knew that it had to get it's partner cleaned up and to the bed, where he could rest. Thus Anti gently flopped the body over its shoulder to finish cleaning it. Mark already shampooed his glorious hair and washed his other areas but with what had just taken place, it needed another quick wash. 

After that was over Anti careful carried the naked being over to the toilet to have it limply sit there for a second while the creature dried itself off and got more towels for the being. Fluffy white towels filled the cabinet under the sink, Anti pick out two and shut the cabinet. The soul wrapped Mark in the towels and softly patted him dry. It used the smaller towel to dry his fire red hair then the body's neck and face. The creature draped the larger towel around his shoulders and patted them dry. Anti reached solemnly around the body's midriff to pat dry its back; its arms softly fell around Anti's shoulders, as if Dark was hugging it to say thank you. The demon blushed green a bit, glad that Mark was finally out cold and couldn't ask anymore questions. Anti gladly held the newly monstrous body back with an impulsive hug, grateful to be in its soulmates presence once again. After the body was dry Anti wrapped its lower half in a towel and tossed him over its shoulder again, then walked down the hallway to their old bedroom. 

      Once inside the old gothic wine red room, Anti sat the almost naked body down on their old bed. It quickly got in its favorite blue hoodie and a pair of grey sweatpants then walked over to Dark's old closet. The creature looked through Dark's old things to find his lucky red flannel, and a pair of black pajama pants that had little hot pink mustaches on them. Anti turned green once more remembering when Dark would spend days in these clothes. The creature's normal eye began to water while more beautiful memories flooded back to it. Like the time Dark didn't want to leave the house so he set up a nice romantic meal on the roof, just for Anti. Or the time they had just finished the third season of their favorite show and Anti's favorite character was killed off, so Dark poorly drew and wrote some made up stories about it as a demon. They really loved each other but it was always Dark fixing the problems, Dark was never the problem, he was always the problem solver. Dark was always there to put the pieces back together, he was the person in the couple that was always composed, stable and collected. Anti was none of those things, it was anxious, disturbed and plagued with torment. Dark was there to cushion Anti's broken existence and Anti was there to be touched by Dark's fallen life. They were complete opposites but that's why they worked so well together, Dark was the strong, sane, secure one that kept Anti the fragile, unstable, falling apart one together. 

       But for the time being it seemed the tables have turned and Anti was trying to stay strong. It finished picking out Darks outfit then went to go dress him. The body was laying perpendicular to the bed with his feet still on the floor. After removing the towel Anti found a stone grey man with a hairless and chiseled chest. The view was absolutely breathtaking but Dark would have something harsh to say about it leaving him naked, even if it would just be easier in the long run (he'd just be mad because he'd be cold). Anti slipped Dark into his pajama pants, glad that it's heavy partner loved going commando. With the little pink mustaches now covering his naked ass, Anti grabbed his arm and flipped him over to his stomach. Relieved that the flannel was a button up, it contorted the beings limp arms into the sleeves then ruffly flipped him over again to button the front about half way, just the amount that always made the creature, his Anti, just melt. The demon enjoyed their eye candy for a hot moment before it planned how to move him to his side of the bed under the covers. Anti ran to the over side of the bed and pulled the body's arms from above its head. It didn't feel like carrying the heavy being anymore, so dragging seemed like the best option. After the body was in position on his side of the bed, under his favorite comforter and knit blanket, Anti looked at him. He was so still and peaceful, it put its hand on the body's forehead, he was definitely warming filling with the existence that had been taken decades ago. Anti crawled over him like a little kid with a bad dream that can only be remedied by being held by a parent. It snuggled up against the side of the being, wrapping the body's arm around it for even more comfort. Anti loved laying, cuddling and spooning with it's soulmate, it loved being able to smell Dark's musk, it loved being able to feel his lucky flannel as much or maybe more than he did and it loved watching the figure's nose twitch a little bit when he was dreaming. The creature was now completely relaxed for the first time since Dark disappeared, it watched the particles of dust settled in the air. The curtain leaked little bits of the afternoon sunlight into the room. 

'I miss you so much. It's been way too long' Anti thought. 

"I agree"


End file.
